Uchiha
by Usulplushie
Summary: Short Story for Sasusaku or Itasaku. There is two endings! And you choose which one to read! Second fanfic, please R&R and I hope you like it!


**Don't Own Naruto! This an extreme short story! I got inspire by comics.**

Uchiha

This story takes place during Shippuden.

Short Info.

Sasuke, Sakura: 16

Itachi: 19

Story begin!

The cherry blossom sat on her bed and think about Sasuke, her lover. Many things that he said had hurt her deeply, and the cuts that he created had left a scar. Sakura cried softly as images of her love flood her head like her tears flooding her house. You are annoying. That sentence that hit her like a sword still remains. The pain, that had made her miserable continued to kill the girl inside. Especially when Sasuke left.

_Flash Back:_

_"Sasuke-kun, if you won't stay, please take me with you!" Sakura cried._

_"..." "I'll do anything for you! I will even die for you! I love you!"_

_Everything she said was pointless anyways, because he left._

_End Flash Back:_

"Sasuke-kun, I miss you... It hurt me when you left, it hurt me when you said I was a burden, but I could still stand on my own until... I love you and you left, but what hurt the most is that I would still die for you, Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura whispered to herself softly. Just then, an idea hit her. "Uchiha, Uchiha..." The blossom got up and pack her things as she thought mentally, "I am going to get Itachi for Sasuke and he would come back! You coming, inner?" **"Like I have a choice?" **"Good point, lets go!"

Sakura sneak out her window and left Konoha quietly. She began leaping from tree and tree and thought of a plan to find both Uchihas. As if luck is on her side, she realized that two powerful chakras has been following her. Sakura jumped down onto a clearing and two figures appeared before her. "Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun!" Sakura shouted as she ran toward the shorter figure and dropping her pack and weapons on purpose.

"What is she doing?" Itachi ask his comrade as Sakura hugged him. "Hugging you, I think?" Kisame replied. Itachi look at the pink hair girl and spoke coldly, "Sakura Haruno, the famous medic nin of Konoha, why are you hugging me while I want to kill you?" Sakura let go and giggled, "I love you, silly!" **"Sakura, what are you doing?!" **"I must let him think that I am on his side!" Sakura decided to ignore her screaming inner and jumped on to Itachi.

"Take me with you!" she screamed as she kiss the man. She actually kissed him! Itachi, the heartless killing machine, was completely lost. He doesn't even know what that action is called, but he sure liked it. "Pinky, you want to betray Konoha and join Akatsuki?" Kisame asked the girl. "Why not? Konoha has nothing for me. I have Itachi-kun here!" Sakura answered as she kissed Itachi once more while she puked in her thoughts.

"You can come with us Sakura, if you promise to stay loyal to Akatsuki," Itachi said to the girl. "I will always stay loyal!" Sakura smiled brightly as she grasped Itachi's arms. "First phase complete, now phase two." **"What is it?" **"Find Sasuke, duh!"

**So for a few months, Sakura joined the Akatsuki. Konoha was surprised to find the girl with them, but Sakura had ensure them that she would go back to Konoha soon. Itachi fell in love with Sakura, well... at least from everyone's view point. He never left her alone for more than 1 to 3 minutes and would never let anyone touch her. None of the Akatsuki ever noticed that Sakura is faking all along and her love is with Sasuke. Itachi did everything since he thought they are both in love (including lemon). Sakura had agree since she must not let him know her plan, but her regret and guilt grew everyday. Even though she never admit to herself, she is beginning to forget Sasuke and falling for Itachi.**

"Love, is something wrong?" Itachi asked as he sat down on the tree and held onto Sakura. "I could feel something... a strange chakra. You would protect me right, Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked as she held onto Itachi's arms. "I would die for you," Itachi smiled brightly making Sakura feel bad. She wanted him to die, but guilt is killing her.

Both teens fall asleep on the branch and some body walked toward them. "Sakura... how could you..." Sasuke stammered coldly and the Akatsuki woke up. "So you found me, foolish brother, but it is too late," Itachi spoke coldly and continued, "Love, please stay here." Sakura widen her eyes and she clutched onto her heart. Her plan is over, but her heart is torn. She did all this for Sasuke, but Itachi had stolen her heart, too.

**To Readers! Here is the part where you chose which ending you want to read! Itasaku would the first choice and typed in normal style while Sasusaku would be the second typed with underline!**

Itasaku Ending:

Sakura look at her old love, no, her old crush. Her body turn numb as she thought about both Uchiha. She had use Itachi to get Sasuke's heart... then it hit her! Sasuke used her so she would bring Itachi to himself. "You used me..." Sakura mumbled sadly and stood up. Sasuke glare at the two and shouted, "Sakura! Go home! This battle is between me and my brother!"

Sakura spoke louder, "You! I've tricked Itachi and brought him to you, but I just realized this... You would never return my feelings! You hurt me in every way but Itachi love me... he loves me..." Itachi look at her, "You never loved me?.." Sakura continued, "I lied from the beginning, but you love me! I just learn that I love you, too."

Itachi held Sakura tightly and she return it with all her might. "Sakura? How could you! You said you will always be there for me!" screamed Sasuke. "But you were never there! So why should I be on your side?" Sakura spit back. Itachi jumped down the tree and advance toward Sasuke. After about 5 minutes, Sasuke laid on the ground unconscious and Itachi breathed deeply. Sakura healed her love but spoke sadly, "I must take him back to Konoha... We may never see each other again..." "I will always love you and I will find a way to go back," Itachi promised as they share one last kiss and Sakura jumped away with Sasuke.

Sasusaku ending:

Sakura jumped down the tree ignoring Itachi's order. "Sasuke-kun, do you know what Itachi had done to me? I've try so hard to find you! You could have killed him much earlier before he hurt me!" Sakura said as she ran toward Sasuke. But Sasuke grabbed her neck, "How do I know that you are not lying?" Sakura giggled softly, "Would I do this if I lied?" She turned her head and kissed the boy.

Sasuke let go of her and smiled, "Thanks, and I will make Itachi pay for everything that he did to us." Sakura nodded and cheer, "Go Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke smiled even brighter since Itachi's face showed sadness. "I thought we were in love..." he spoke sadly. "I faked everything, I used you to help Sasuke. I sacrificed my self for Sasuke-kun. I told him that I will do anything for him and I kept that promise," Sakura reply.

Sasuke turn his attention back to Sakura, "You sacrificed your self for me?" Sakura nodded, "I love you Sasuke-kun and if that upset you... I am sorry." Sasuke shook his head and Itachi got gloomier. Sasuke smirked, "Another reason to kill you, brother." Itachi glare at Sakura and back Sasuke, "No need to fight, I am already dead..." With that, the weasel raced off into the woods. Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style and began to walk home. "I love you, Sakura." "I love you, too!"


End file.
